


Sarah’s Long Day

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Sarah wanted to relax. Kathrine wanted to watch tv in peace. Neither of those things happened





	Sarah’s Long Day

Sarah slumped in her chair. She had a long day and it was really hot outside, which meant that she was hot. The stubborn girl had a hoodie on too. The sleeves were to long, but the actual hoodie itself was to short. So any times her arms went up, her hoodie went up. 

Sarah was bored. She had no college classes and her girlfriend, Kathrine, wasn’t supposed to be home for a few more minutes. Sarah huffed and repositioned herself to lay upside down. Sure enough, her hoodie had ridden up, exposing her stomach. She didn’t care, though, and continued to scroll through tumblr. 

She didn’t even bother to look up when the door to her apartment was opened. Kathrine was home and she knew it. 

“Hey, I’m ba- why are you upside down?” Kathrine asked, moving to stand next to the chair Sarah was in. Sarah shrugged, reblogging a picture of an adorable kitten. Sarah squeaked and dropped her phone, arms shooting down to her sides, when Kathrine pokes her stomach. Sarah glared at her girlfriend. 

“What?” Kathrine asked, sounding all too innocent. Sarah offered no answer and picked her phone up off the ground, moving to the couch. “Are you mad at me?” Kathrine asked. Sarah glared at her, pretending to be mad. Sarah laid on the couch, taking up the whole thing, continuing her scroll through tumblr. 

“Y’know, Sarah,” Kathrine smiled, on the arm of the couch. “You can’t stay mad at me forever.” Sarah but back a laugh and nudged Kathrine with her foot. 

“Watch me,” Sarah narrowed her eyes. Kathrine shrugged and turned on the tv, pretending to be interested in the crime show that was on. This lasted for a few minutes, and Sarah had moved onto watching vines. Then Kathrine sat on Sarah’s legs. 

“What are you doing?” Sarah asked, knowing that her girlfriend was up to no good. As perfect as she may seem, that girl was devious. 

“Shush, I’m watching tv,” Kathrine shushed Sarah, but Sarah remained on edge. Another vine compilation had began when Kathrine positioned herself so that she was facing Sarah, but still sitting in her thighs. Furrowing her brows, Sarah wondered what her girlfriend could be up to. Then it hit her. Sarah was ticklish, and her hoodie had risen up to expose her stomach. 

“Kathrine, if you’re doing what I think you’re doing, you better stop,” Sarah warned, putting her phone on the floor and squirming to get out from under Kathrine. Kathrine gave her an innocent look and leaned down, almost as if to give Sarah a kiss. And Sarah took the bait and let her guard down. 

Kathrine jerked her head back up and attacked Sarah’s sides. Sarah bucked and squirmed, trying so desperately hard to get away from Kathrine. Smiling, Kathrine traced patterns in Sarah’s sides and stomach. Sarah was howling with laughter, tears threatening to spill over. 

“Kath, stop,” Sarah gasped out, bucking up and trying to get the other girl off of her. 

“Hmmm, let me think. No,” Kathrine grinned and continued her attack. 

“Please,” tears were now streaming down Sarah’s face as she tipped her head back, trying to find relief. 

“Say it, Sarah,” Kathrine teased. Sarah jerked, managing to fall off the couch. But Kathrine was quick. She quickly resumed her place, sitting on her girlfriend’s thighs. 

“I love you,” Sarah said between gasps of air and laughter. Kathrine wielded her attack, getting off of her girlfriend and sitting next to her. Two minutes later and Sarah was still giggling. Kathrine grinned and laid her head on Sarah’s stomach, watching the crime show for real now. 

Maybe long days aren’t so bad after all, Sarah thought.


End file.
